A Chosen Mate
by ekucbbw
Summary: Riddick/Vaako pairing. Takes place right where CoR left off. I'm not that great at summaries but for the first chapter Vaako tends to his new Lord Marshal and finds something off about them both since then. Warning: Language, slash, sex.
1. Chapter 1

You keep what you kill. That was the Necromonger way and Riddick sat in the throne where the old Lord Marshal laid slain and he sat with Kyra's dead body laying there, a reminder to what he had lost but then there was the entirety of the Necromongers kneeling before him, what he had gained. He didn't want for it to end this way. He didn't want to gain this position, this people under his power. All he had wanted was to kill the man and get revenge for the two people he had actually cared about in the world. He noted Vaako, the man kneeling before him and looking up at him under a hooded gaze.

"Lord Marshal," He said lowly, quietly, while Vaako's woman could be heard cursing Vaako's failure to kill the man himself. Riddick looked around and slowly rose.

"You don't want or need me to be your new leader," He said forcefully, silver eyes shimmering in the dim light in the room. "I didn't kill for that reason," He said, angry now. Vaako slowly rose.

"Your Lord, it is the Necromonger way. Though you are not a Necromonger it still means you keep what you kill. You killed the Lord Marshal and now you have everything he had," Vaako explained, brows furrowed.

"Why don't you do it?" Riddick asked, irritated. Vaako lowered his head.

"I only wished to kill the Lord Marshal because I felt he was an unfit leader but now I see a man who is fit to lead our people and it's you," Vaako said honestly and Riddick raised a hand to rub at his face, smearing blood but not caring. A brow arched, and his brain went into action, thinking, connecting the dots. If he took this then that would mean there would be no more mercs and if there were then he had a whole army to help him, as if he needed the help; but his name would grow feared, even moreso than it was. Suddenly, Riddick snapped into action and turned.

"Fine, I'll do it. I'm your Lord Marshal but there are a few things I need worked out. First - kill that bitch, second - get us off this planet, I'm done with it and get us to the next one - third, Vaako why should I keep you? You've tried to kill me, you killed the previous Lord Marshal; what makes me think you won't try to really kill me this time?" He asked, brow arching. Vaako bowed his head.

"Because, Riddick, I find you to be a fit Lord Marshal and the times I've tried to kill you have been under order of the previous Lord Marshal," Vaako said, looking up to meet Riddick's silver eyed gaze. Riddick smirked and then nodded.

"Alright, those are the first two things I want and the third is I want Vaako promoted to whatever's closest to my rank without taking him off of the battle field. He's probably the best soldier we have and I want to keep it that way. Now, I want to rest. Vaako, show me where I can do that and nobody bother me. Whomever bothers me faces consequences," He said, walking off after Vaako. Once they reached the old Lord Marshal's room, double doors opening and Riddick immediately grimacing at the room. "This... won't do. There has to be somewhere else I can rest until we clean this room out and make it the way I want it," He looked at Vaako and Vaako stopped, pausing.

"Alright, Lord, another room. What would you have done with everything in here? And how would the new Lord Marshal like his new room to look?" Vaako asked, brow arching. Riddick chuckled.

"I don't give a fuck. Burn it. Strip it bare. As for how I want it - well, you'll be over seeing that because you'll be spending quite a bit of time with me for a while," Riddick said giving Vaako pause but the warrior continued on, leading Riddick away and to a master suite much like the Lord Marshal suite yet smaller.

"Here, the Lord Marshal may be comfortable," Vaako said, opening the doors. He walked in as Riddick followed. He had no idea what Riddick meant about them spending a lot of time together for a while. "The furnishings may not be to your liking but it should make do until your rooms are finished," Vaako said and Riddick chuckled.

"Good. Now, I need you to get me some food and I mean real food. I want meat. I want you to bring it personally. Just come in, I'm going to leave the door unlocked but put two guards outside the door so no one bothers me," Riddick said and Vaako nodded before bowing and leaving. Doors closed behind him Riddick turned to look at the room with a grin. It was dark and he knew Vaako did that on purpose for him. Riddick entered the bathroom and stripped, starting up the shower. He stepped in, feeling the warm water relieve the tension in his body, his head rolling back, powerful body being cleansed of dirt and blood. While Riddick showered, Vaako went about securing a meal for Riddick.

Once that was done he headed back and entered the room, closing the doors behind him. He didn't see Riddick on the bed so he moved to set the try down on the table in the room which gave him a direct view to the glass shower stall Riddick was standing inside of, naked, showering. Vaako paused, stricken. He couldn't move, he was stuck on the image of Riddick's powerful body with the water running down over the caramel skin. The water was turned off and that spurred Vaako into action, moving around to wait by the door. Still, Riddick entered the room wiping himself with a towel and not wearing one around his waist. Vaako knew that within the Necromonger society it was natural for same sex connections but he had never met someone he had been attracted to and now here he stood hard as Hell from looking at the new Lord Marshal. Naked. Fresh from a shower. Vaako cleared his throat trying to avert his eyes. Riddick chuckled.

"I don't mind," Riddick said, running the towel around his head and then over his shoulders. Vaako chuckled, albeit a little breathless. Riddick sunk onto the bed, laying back on the bed, his body feeling rest beneath it. "Vaako, my life has changed in a very drastic way in the mere matter of a couple of hours," Riddick said, brows furrowing."I'm not quite sure what direction to go in. I need your help," Then Riddick sat up and Vaako shifted his weight, looking to the door almost longingly. Riddick smirked. "Am I making you anxious?" He asked and Vaako cleared his throat.

"I don't know of anxious should be the right word for how you're making me feel, Lord Marshal," Vaako said, once more honest. Riddick rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Fuck, you can just call me Riddick. When I want to be called Lord I'll request it," He said. "Now, how about trying to think of a way of telling me exactly how the fuck I'm making you feel then if anxious isn't the right word," Riddick said, brow arching. Vaako shifted again, unsure what to say or think or what way to go with this. He didn't know exactly how Riddick felt about men in that sense or way of things.

"Alright, Riddick, I have to say in all honesty you're making me feel... longing," Vaako said, brow arching. "Desire," He added, looking away. Riddick felt a smirk pass over his lips.

"Is that so?" He asked, shifting on the bed, tossing the towel across the room. "Come here, Vaako," Riddick said, licking his lips. Vaako looked pained for a moment but crossed the room to stand before Riddick. "You wear so much armor. Tell me Vaako, and I am appreciating your honesty, are you hard right now?" He asked, smirk in place. Vaako shifted and cleared his throat almost embarrassed.

"Yes, L-Riddick," Vaako answered, knowing Riddick was never unarmed; his entire being was just him being lightly armed. He wasn't sure what game Riddick was playing at or what was coming or what was going to happen. What did happen, Vaako wasn't expecting.

"So you're attracted to me," Riddick said, leaning back on one elbow, watching Vaako with interest.

"I suppose. The answers do seem to point that way," Vaako answered, unsure what else Riddick wanted of him. Riddick nodded.

"Take off the armor," He ordered and Vaako gave pause before going to work on what Riddick asked of him, ridding himself of the armor he wore. Beneath the armor was the black tshirt and black pants he wore underneath his usual - the arched a brow, now seeing Vaako's true form, his body, his shape. "Undress yourself," Riddick commanded and Vaako paused.

"But your Lord-"

"What did I say? Riddick. And everyone has orders not to bother me and there are guards out there. If you wish for them to be sent away because you don't want to let them hear then you can send them away," Riddick said, shrugging. "Whomever thinks they're going to fuck with me right now is out of their mind," He said with a little chuckle. Vaako had noticed that as their interchange went on, Riddick had grown quite erect, obviously affected by the exchange. Vaako licked his lips and then looked at the door then at Riddick.

"I think it would be best if you sent them away," Vaako said, brow arching. He didn't want them to see him without his armor on. Riddick grunted and raised.

"By the time I get back to this bed I want you naked," He said, walking off towards the door. He had the decency to hide himself partially behind the door but ordered the two guards away for a couple of hours. When he got back to the bed, Vaako was, as he had wished, naked. Vaako watched Riddick as he laid back across the bed again. He looked over Vaako's naked body, humming in appreciation over the solid lines and curves that made up his muscular, toned form and Riddick was pleased with the sight of Vaako standing there. "Hmmm," Riddick hummed as he looked Vaako over.

"Does what you see please you?" Vaako asked, brow arching. Riddick chuckled.

"You could say something like that. For now," Riddick said, nodding his head. Vaako rolled his shoulders and Riddick leaned forward and with a smirk, spoke. "You can call me Lord now," He said lowly, his voice sounding dangerous but he wasn't. He was a Furyan, intense, fiery, passionate, full of aggression. Vaako found it within himself to chuckle.

"You'd have to do much for me to call you Lord now," Vaako said, rolling his shoulders. Riddick stood and circled Vaako where he stood, stopping behind him on the second time around.

"Is that so?" Riddick said, voice low and even and before Vaako knew what was happening he was falling towards the bed with Riddick behind him and on top of him. He could feel Riddick hard against the back of his thigh and the thought and feeling drove Vaako on. He twisted, arm coming up around Riddick's neck and trying to wrestle him down beneath himself but Riddick was out of the head lock and pushing Vaako beneath him. Vaako growled but Riddick returned the growl, his deeper, more primal and then Vaako felt fingers between his cheeks and the struggle almost went out of him until Riddick's thick fingers were inside of him. He gasped, struggling now for a fully different reason, shifting beneath Riddick for more, pushing against him. Riddick licked along the back of Vaako's shoulder blade. "You taste delicious," Riddick hissed against his skin, grinding against Vaako's thigh. Vaako shuddered, twisting beneath Riddick.

"Fuck," Vaako cried out, muffling himself against his arm as he bit down. Riddick's fingers moved harder and Vaako shuddered, once again pushing back towards Riddick.

"I wanna hear you say it so I can kiss you and taste the way it tastes mixed with you, on your lips, on your tongue," Riddick whispered huskily before licking his skin again and then biting down firmly, sinking his teeth in deep so as to bruise, to mark, to scar. He didn't stop until he tasted blood and until Vaako gave an ungodly hard push against him and cried out again, this time louder.

"Fuck, Lord, Lord," Vaako repeated, reaching his other arm back and sliding it over the top of Riddick's head and down the back of his neck, grasping on firmly. Riddick shuddered at the metallic taste in his mouth and then there was a slide and a forceful push as his fingers were replaced with Riddick's cock and Vaako arched, pushing into Riddick's body. "Yes," He hissed and Riddick planted his hands firmly on the bed on either side of Vaako as he began thrusting into him. Vaako shifted, the hand at the back of Riddick's neck tightening and his other arm reaching down to grasp at his hip. He pushed back into Riddick's thrusts, his eyes rolling back as Riddick hit home. Grunts and groans between them could be heard, Riddick riding Vaako's body hard. They came to orgasm together, gasping, Riddick fisting a handful of Vaako's braids and pulling his head up so he could melt their lips together in a hard, ferocious and territorial kiss.

Riddick collapsed on the bed next to Vaako, pulling out in a swift movement so he could lay beside the other man, stretched out and fulfilled - well, not fulfilled but content for the moment. Vaako chose to lay there for some long minutes before he shifted and laid on his side facing Riddick. His hand touched Riddick, his arm, his stomach, his chest and Vaako frowned to himself. "When we reached the Underverse and you go through the threshold and come back I fear it's going to change you. I don't want you to lose this fire that burns inside of you and causes your skin to feel sweltering. I like that your skin is so hot, burning, alive," Vaako spoke as if in a trance, touching Riddick with wonder. Riddick stopped Vaako's hand and turned to look at him, a serious look on his face.

"Nothing is going to change about me," Riddick promised. "There's nothing that can be taken away from me first without a fight the Gods would bring and whomever chose to bring that down on their head would be considered foolish, stupid. So there's nothing to worry about, Vaako," He said, unsure why he was trying to comfort the man but something inside of him told him to. Vaako sighed and nodded.

"Just as long as you come back... the same at least," He whispered.

It was three A.M. and Vaako awoke as if someone had just sprinkled awake powder over him and waited for his eyes to pop open and body to shift slightly so he could look to his side to see a sleeping Riddick. A peaceful looking Riddick. Vaako sighed softly and shifted, sitting up on the bed. He rubbed his face and went to stand when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked back to find Riddick staring at him through the dark with those eerily sexy silver, glinting eyes and Vaako paused, stricken.

"Where are you going?" Riddick asked and Vaako looked around before looking back at Riddick.

"I thought it would not be good for me to wake in this bed with you so I was leaving to wake in my own bed... unless, of course, what is wanted is that I stay here," Vaako said quietly and Riddick chuckled.

"Vaako, if I wanted you out of my bed or wanted you gone in any way believe me, you would know now come back," Riddick said softly and Vaako shifted, climbing closer to the animal, the beast, in the bed, beckoning to him. In one swoop Vaako was gripped to Riddick's body and Vaako had to keep from sighing in enjoyment of the way it felt laying in the bed, entangled with Riddick. Vaako shivered at the kisses pressed to his throat and neck, feeling the wandering hands and then his leg was jerked heavily across Riddick, hoisting it up over his hips. Vaako bit his lip and then they were kissing and Vaako could feel Riddick inside of him for the second time that day and the feeling shook him. He was sensitive from earlier and the sensitivity sent trembles throughout his body. "I marked you Vaako. You're mind or need I mark you again?" He asked, thrusting into Vaako with even, steady, hard thrusts. Vaako shuddered and closed his eyes, head ,lolling to rest against Riddick's chest.

"I believe I've forgotten, your Lord. I think you may need to mark me again," Vaako whispered and Riddick grinned, kissing Vaako's neck before sinking his teeth deep into the skin in the same manner he had on Vaako's back. The flush of crimson metallic tasting blood into his mouth told Riddick to let up and so he did, focusing only on the thrusts he made into Vaako's willing body. Vaako shivered and pressed closer. "I believe your Sadism fits my closet Masochism," Vaako whispered and Riddick chuckled, breathlessly, rolling them from their sides so Vaako was on his back and he began really moving inside of Vaako,tug and pull then slide and push. This time neither lasted as long as they had before, exhaustion, the early morning, the senses on flood from the small physical exchange between them pushing them ever closer. Vaako stroked Riddick's back, enjoying the soothing love making as a follow up to the feverish, frenzied fucking they had done before so when they came it was to groans and breathless gasps with Vaako digging his nails into Riddick's back and Riddick shuddering and curling into the press of nails into his back even as they came.

The next day, Riddick awoke with a start, another Furyan dream coming to him. Teaching him things, telling him things about who he was. This time the message was unclear to Riddick but what was clear to him was that Vaako had gone and it hadn't woken him then he realized the shower was occupied and it was Vaako inside. He licked his lips, pleased and climbed from the bed. He needed to shave so he went to gathering his blade and set up in the bathroom, coating his head with the lubricant he needed to shave his head and then getting to work. Halfway through, Vaako stepped out of the shower and was startled to find Riddick there shaving.

"Morning... Riddick," Vaako said quietly, small smile on lips and Riddick's tiny quirk of lips were his smile in return and a now in Vaako's direction.

"Morning, Vaako. I think we should get started on that room today," Riddick said, finishing up the shaving of his head. Vaako stood, towel drying himself and nodded.

"I'll assemble a team to help," Vaako said, smiling. Riddick chuckled.

"Got any idea what I might like yet?" He asked and Vaako grinned.

"A bit. I hope it goes the right way," He said before exiting the bathroom to put on his clothes. Riddick cleaned his head off and walked out, stroking at his chin.

"If you're free at any point in the day..." Fuck, it was just sex right'?

"I'll find you," Vaako said before exiting the Lord Marshal's temporary quarters.

Riddick spent the day hiding out from those who wished to see him and have him do this and do that for them, because it was necessary, because it was his duty; whatever reason they had he wasn't hearing any of it. He just wanted time alone but couldn't be locked in the room for the entirety of time. He licked his lips as he was currently hiding out in an old, abandanoned looking part of the ship. It was cold here, interesting. It looked like it used to be an old huge library that used to be used by the Necros but was currently being used as what Riddick could only describe by temperature as a meat locker. It gave him time to think, sitting there with the ability to be alone and not bothered by everyone who was appointed to make sure he did everything the right way which was not what he wanted. He wanted to do this the Riddick way. He sighed and dropped his head down to his hands. He was already feeling exhausted again, all of this dipping in and out and ghosting those who were on his trail, searching for him. He wondered how Vaako was doing so he stood and left, creeping to find his way to his temporary quarters where there stood the two guards he had appointed to this task.

"Hey, you two," He called and got their attention. "Look, one of you stay here the other one go find Vaako. I don't want to be bothered so if someone other than Vaako comes looking for me then I am not here," He explained and the guards nodded before one took off to find Vaako and the other took his stance at the door as Riddick entered, taking their actions as understanding for the words he'd said. He sighed as he came into the room and he melted against the bed that still held the smell of Vaako. His Pretty, his Beautiful. No one had a smell like Vaako, no one he had crossed yet and he was addicted.

Finally, after what felt like ages of waiting, Vaako entered the room and Riddick motioned him over. Vaako came around to the bed, looking at Riddick. "You know you can't hide out from everyone for forever," Vaako said, coming to stand beside Riddick, looking down at him.

"In due time," Riddick said with a chuckle before a leg was out and knocking Vaako forward onto the bed. Vaako grunted and shifted, looking at Riddick.

"You interrupted my busy schedule for this? Because you had a craving?" Vaako asked even as Riddick began assaulting his skin with kisses, sucks and licks. He only hummed in response, fingers busying themselves in working on ridding Vaako of his armor. It didn't take long of Riddick's silence and eagerness to undress Vaako for it to kick in inside of Vaako as well. Then they were both working quick to make work of clothes and finally undressed they pressed together and Riddick pulled Vaako to his lap. Breaths were exchanged as they kissed and then Vaako took Riddick inside and they began moving almost instantly. Riddick could feel the stress of the day beginning to ebb away as could Vaako. They moved toward hauling themselves over that cliff to fall and feel the warmth spread through their bodies from orgasm. Hard gasps, the exchange of words between mouths, tastes of each other swallowed, they worked toward their goal and when they reached it their bodies soared before slowly coming back down to their bodies.

After they had both regained composure, Vaako pulled himself away and Riddick fell back against the bed. Vaako chuckled, beginning to get dressed.

"Whar, no cuddle?" Riddick joked with a chuckle and Vaako paused to roll his eyes before he was putting his armor back on. Riddick let out a content sigh and looked at Vaako. "How is the room coming along?" He asked and Vaako chuckled.

"It's coming. Should be done by tonight," He said, standing up straight and Riddick nodded.

"Good. Make sure I'm not woken up before then," He said, giving Vaako a look that begged for him. Vaako nodded and turned, leaving.

Vaako was confused by his actions. He was completely swept up in Riddick. He had no idea what had happened from the moment he saw him on the throne to make everything that had happened up until then happen. He wasn't sure in the very least. But something had happened that had made the pull he felt to Riddick happen. He wanted to know what it was and it was feeling stronger now that he was up and about and noticing it. It felt multiple times stronger. He shook the thoughts from his mind and forced himself to go forward and focus on the work ahead of him and the work that Riddick currently should be doing rather than napping.

Riddick had another Furyan dream, filled with images like going through someone's mind and words spoken too fast to understand. He couldn't understand it and when he woke to Vaako shaking him and saying his name countless times he was confused so Vaako let him try to work it out to get it out of his mind. The fact that Riddick had been so deep into his dreams disturbed him. Usually Riddick awoke at the slightest thing if he even slept at all and always knew if someone was coming up on him. With Riddick like this, his defenses low, it was dangerous. Vaako knew something was going on and he wasn't sure what it was that was going on between the two of them. Riddick sat on the edge of the bed, shoulders hanging low and Vaako shifted, standing. He took off his armor and then clothing underneath and crawled onto the bed with Riddick. Riddick's eyes sparked to life as he saw Vaako's body, smelled Vaako, felt Vaako slide against him and he snapped into action, rolling them until Vaako was beneath Riddick.

"God you smell like something I can't even describe," He grumbled, kissing Vaako's neck where the bite marks were. Vaako shuddered and ran his hands over Riddick's back, feeling the muscle beneath his hands. The powerful man above him moved Vaako's legs and then again, it happened. Vaako swooned as Riddick moved inside of him, the world tilting, his stomach jumping; something inside of him taking flight and freeing him and the feeling didn't go away, not until they were done but he wanted more and Riddick needed more so he coaxed him into action, clinging to that feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

There were a few days spent like that, Riddick fighting Vaako about speaking to everyone about all of these things they needed him for and needed him to do until finally he had come to the final decision he would do it. Riddick rose from the bed with a heave and a sigh, getting dressed. Vaako rose as well to dress and Riddick eyed him for a moment. "Do you think anyone has noticed yet my preference for you?" Riddick asked, pulling his black tank top on, the fabric stretching across his body as he pulled it on. Vaako paused, licking his lips.

"If they do they will address it with you. And if they do know what does it matter any way?" Vaako asked, bristled slightly by Riddick's question as if it shouldn't be, the two of them. If there was anything Vaako was sure of it was how much they apparently needed each other told to him by the condition in which they both slip into when they're split, something he still had no idea about. "Listen, Riddick, I've got to talk to you about something," He said quietly, moving and sitting on the bed. "I've been noticing something about the two of us ... about when we're separated from each other. The condition we begin to slip into," Vaako said, brows furrowed as he looked up at Riddick standing there, tensed, listening to Vaako's words. He'd address the previous topic when it was time for them to be alone but the other topic - about the condition they slip into when separated - he had noticed it as well. Constantly how bad he felt when he was separated from Vaako versus the way he felt when all he could smell or feel or see was Vaako. He exhaled slowly and nodded.

"It's something I'm already looking into. I figure it has something to do with being Furyan because of the Furyan dreams I've been having so I'm tracing down information. I know this means I have a weakness but don't worry about it at all," Riddick said, walking to Vaako and pulling him against his body with a territorial growl and Vaako gasped, shifting in Riddick's arms, winding his own around the other man. "Besides, I have had a weakness all along and it's you so," He stopped to give a charming twist of lips, shine of teeth, a smile, a chuckle. Vaako sighed and shifted, kissing Riddick lightly.

The next morning Vaako awoke feeling slightly strained and when he reached out for Riddick he felt the other side of the bed empty. He sat up, looking around the room in confusion before gathering himself and opening the door to find the guards still outside.

"The Lord Marshal?" Vaako asked and one of the guards nodded.

"He decided to go see the work you've done and he's decided to listen to what the Councelors have to say," The guard answered for him and Vaako nodded, taking off towards the real Lord Marshal's quarters. He found Riddick inside, looking in awe around him, sat on the floor and petting one of the Hellhounds with the silver eyes that matched Riddick's, one of the Hellhounds Vaako had seen to it himself that him and a team of men had gone to get. Four of them there, content to have their Riddick back with them. The room was a darker one but it didn't have as such of a gloomy, funeral vibe to it. Riddick also liked the black silk sheets. The throne room had been redone as well as the study and so Riddick now had a place to call home that Vaako had done such a good job at getting together for him. Riddick looked up at Vaako and arched a brow.

"It's like you know me already," He said with a chuckle, standing and patting the Hellhound before walking to Vaako. "This is great. Much more to my liking," He said quietly and Vaako smiled and then groaned as he was kissed. Vaako noticed the feeling of strain had worn off once he had come into the room and Riddick's essence powered him.

"I hear you're planning to talk with everyone?" Vaako asked after the mind blowing kiss. Riddick nodded, stepping around and sliding onto the bed.

"They're all waiting on my call," Riddick said in a murmur. It felt good to have something that was his for once. Vaako's brows furrowed at Riddick's strange behavior and he walked over and sat next to him. Riddick shivered slightly as he felt Vaako close to him and he turned, facing Vaako and without words leaned in and captured his mouth. He leaned him back, kissing him deeper and deeper, Vaako winding arms around Riddick's abdomen. "But they're going to have to wait," Riddick grumbled predatorily and Vaako shivered, giving himself over to Riddick willing and hungry for it as well.

After Riddick and Vaako broke in Riddick's new bed they had sent the call for everyone to come for the meeting. Riddick sat in the throne room, reclined back in the throne chair, playing with a blade as he listened to the people speaking to him seemingly all at once. Talk of purifying, new people to replenish the ranks, conquering more planets, crossing the threshold and going to the Underverse; so many things for him to be paying attention to. Vaako stood beside the throne chair, face stone, looking at those who asked questions, had things to say to Riddick. Riddick shifted and let out a sigh of disinterest.

"I know we've been landed on the next planet for a while now and we have yet to make a move but this is because we're not going out there and dominating this people and forcing them to become a Necromonger. I have different places to search to find new converts to replenish the ranks. You may not agree with it but you'll be satisfied. As for purifying ... Do it, don't do it. I could care less. I'd actually prefer you didn't. Yeah, as a matter of fact stop purifying. New rule. No one may purify. Also, I need that Elemental we left on Prime. I need to see her, there are some questions I have to ask of her. As for the Underverse and the threshold I'll do it but only after I find that Elemental. She is important. I want her treated as a guest, with kindness, and just brought to me to speak privately," Riddick said, shifting in the chair. Vaako hated that he couldn't see Riddick's eyes thanks to the goggles he wore, hated that those eyes were hidden from him.

"We can't stop purifying!" A commander, Toal, exclaimed in anger. Riddick stopped spinning his blade and leaned forward.

"If you want to keep your place here where you are then you will," Riddick said, warning in his voice. Toal paused, looking around to see no one else challenging him on this. "Now is that all?" He asked, brow arched. "We'll stay here until that Elemental is brought to me," He said as everyone seemed to be ready for the meeting to end. "And I don't want to be bothered," He snapped as everyone began filing out of the room. Vaako followed to ensure everyone left and he appointed guards outside of the doors before coming back.

"The Elemental?"

"Yeah, she'll probably know the answer. She seems to know a lot about us Furyans," Riddick said quietly. Vaako shifted.

"And if she doesn't?" He looked truly pained if they didn't find the answer from her. Riddick chuckled.

"Then we'll figure it out ourselves. Look," Riddick rose from the throne and approached Vaako. "Don't worry your pretty head about this. You focus on being my First and being in my bed," Riddick said forcefully. "We'll find the answer we're searching for. Now. Since there's nothing for you to be doing and everyone else is taking care of everything else then I have you to myself for the rest of the day with orders of not being interrupted," Riddick said, brow arching as he came to stand before Vaako. "I guess I should have warned you before you gave in to me that I'm never satiated. I have hunger, thirst I have to feed and that means feeding on you," He chuckled, brow arching again. "Do you have any..."

"I have nothing to say but bring it on, Lord," Vaako's voice was forceful as Riddick's was. To say it didn't concern Vaako that Riddick wasn't saving energy would be a lie but Vaako wanted nothing more than to please Riddick, make him happy. The larger man backed Vaako up to the wall, attacking him with a dominant kiss as soon as Vaako's back hit the wall, fingers scrunching in Vaako's braided hair, other hand moving to help Vaako out of his armor. Vaako groaned, legs shaking as the hold of Riddick took over him. They parted so Vaako could come out of the armor and then Vaako paused, beginning to back Riddick up. "You sit here, in your throne," He whispered and Riddick shivered at the lust in his voice, sitting in place. Vaako went about darkening the room and when he turned to face Riddick again, those silver eyes were on him, goggles gone. Vaako licked his lips, enjoying the predatory glint in those dangerous eyes.

"Crawl," Riddick said, his voice full of demand but also curiosity at if Vaako would do as he was ordered to or not. Vaako stared at Riddick for a moment with an expression that read true and clear everything Vaako was feeling at that moment at being ordered to crawl towards Riddick. Vaako shifted, unsure for a moment if he could even bring himself to get on his hands and knees and crawl but Riddick forced him into action with a gravel filled, rough, hoarse, ordered bark. "Crawl!"

Vaako moved into action, dropping to his knees and leaning forward on his hands. Riddick shifted in his throne chair, legs spread out and open as he waited. Vaako shifted, beginning to crawl forward, staring at Riddick as he crawled towards him. Riddick waited until Vaako was before him and he smirked, looking down at his First before him on hands and knees. Riddick didn't have to say a word as he looked down at Vaako and Vaako was moving into action and before either knew Vaako was on his knees and for the first time in his life was taking another man into his mouth, Riddick, the Lord Marshal, no less and Riddick was fighting to keep his cool. To say how long it had been since he'd had something as simple as his dick in someone else's mouth was embarrassingly long. Vaako hummed and moaned as he bobbed his head, slowly adjusting to the foreign feeling of a cock in his mouth, on his tongue, in his throat, cheeks hollowing as he sucked on Riddick. Riddick groaned and the amount of time since he'd felt the warm, moistness of another person's velvet mouth around him drew him under some sort of cloud. His hands slid into Vaako's hair, grasping two handfuls and dropping his head back with a deep throated groan. Vaako pulled away and Riddick had never seen Vaako's lips look so flushed, so swollen, so pink, his mouth so inviting. Riddick shuddered.

"Do I please the Lord Marshal?" Vaako asked, brow arching and Riddick took a moment to right himself, to keep himself from breathing heavy, hard, like Vaako was not affecting him as strongly as he was, Riddick didn't want him to know the hold that had taken over him from Vaako. He leaned before, large frame coming before Vaako, hand reaching out and thumb stroking over his lips.

"Perfect," He whispered and Vaako was transfixed by those silver eyes settled on nothing but him. He shivered and Riddick smirked. "What is it, Vaako, that you want right now?" Riddick asked, brow arching as he traced Vaako's face. Vaako closed his eyes, leaning his face into the touch.

"Right now... right now I want," He broke off, a soft, whisper of a moan escaping him. "I want you," He whispered, brows furrowed. "Badly. So much I can taste it, Riddick. So much it burns," Vaako gasped and Riddick hauled him up off of the floor before him where he sat on the throne. Vaako stood on shaking legs and Riddick licked his lips.

"Strip then, the rest of the way," He said as he slowly rose and Vaako sprung into action, undressing himself of the black tshirt and black pants he wore beneath his armor. Riddick slid behind him, pulling Vaako's body into his own, hands splaying across his chest and his stomach, Riddick leaning in close to whisper to him. "You're the most amazing pet I own," He whispered and Vaako shivered but then growled.

"You don't own me," He said, turning his head to the side to look Riddick in those God damn seductive silver glinting eyes and he was literally putty in the man's arms, arms, which he noticed much to his chagrin, that were big and strong and felt good wound around him in a tight, protective manner. It seemed when Riddick smelled him and was around him and seducing him, fucking him, breathing him in was when he came to life.

"No? I don't?" Riddick murmured and then Vaako was being pulled and suddenly bent over the throne. "You wanna prove me wrong?" Riddick murmured, Vaako clenching the arm rest of the chair as Riddick's hands slid down Vaako's sides and his back. He wanted to fight back, he really did but he just couldn't find any fight in him to fight Riddick on the matter. Maybe Riddick really did own him, he didn't know. All he knew was that Riddick was touching him and pressing his body against his and firm, strong hands were squeezing Vaako's ass and really it didn't matter. Vaako would have Riddick own him with no fight because inside he really didn't want to because he knew it was the truth.

"Riddick," Vaako hissed when he felt Riddick press finally up against him, molding his ass into the curve of his groin. Riddick paused and there was a shift and then Riddick was inside of Vaako and Vaako's vision went blank, a blaze of nothing but white hot flame and Riddick's usual violet tinged world turned white hot heat once he came to rest completely inside of Vaako and it made him dizzy for a moment but then his hands were grasping one at Vaako's hip, the other at the side of his upper body and he was thrusting and Vaako shuddered, gripping the chair. He had never thought in his life he would ever be the one bent over a chair, the throne chair at no less, with someone buried balls deep inside of him. He was just not the type of man to have ever thought himself to be in his position, he always envisioned that if it had happened he'd be in Riddick's position but something about being with Riddick felt right and it pissed him off yet weakened him in the slightest and made him give into almost every command Riddick had. Eventually, Vaako's grip on the chair arm so tight he was sore and digging his forehead into the arm of the chair as well, panting as he fought to keep up with Riddick. He was feeling like his sexual prowess wasn't the best compared to Riddick's for he had cum twice now, the second time almost painfully so, and Riddick was still thrusting towards his own orgasm. Riddick dragged his hand from Vaako's side up his back to his hair and gripped a handful of the braids as he leaned down to Vaako.

"Who owns you?" He growled, nipping at Vaako's neck causing the other man to shiver.

"Riddick... you do," He whispered between gasps for breath.

"No," Riddick said with a breathless chuckle. "I want you to say it like you mean it," He growled, pulling back, keeping his hand in Vaako's hair.

"Then make me say it like I mean it," Vaako, growled, not to be pressed so easily. Riddick licked his lips and sliding his arm around Vaako's lower abdomen to tilt his lower half and then using Vaako's hair and arm around Vaako to begin moving again, this time harder and Vaako could have sworn he about went cross eyed at the first thrust home inside of him. This wasn't fair. This wasn't fair in the very least. He didn't even know that a simple adjustment like that could deliver that spine tingling bloody feeling of euphoria that that pressure against that bundle of nerves inside of the body caused but it was over and over, Vaako squirming against Riddick, the man bent over him as he thrusted into Vaako, licking and nibbling his shoulder. Vaako let out an embarrassingly high sound, a keening in his throat, and Riddick lifted his mouth to Vaako's ear.

"Need me to ask again?" Riddick asked, jerking Vaako back into his thrusts now so the force was more powerful and that happened twice, Vaako not getting a chance to answer because he had better things to do with his mouth.

"Fuck! Riddick!" It was a shout, a breathless, masculine yell and Vaako couldn't care less at this moment who heard him scream Riddick's name like that, tinged with all of the hints of pleasure, dripping with it really. And Riddick grunted then groaned deep and low and as Vaako was struggling to keep standing with his third pain and pleasure filled orgasm Riddick shoved deep inside of him, which caused Vaako to jerk and spasm, and then Riddick was finally letting his orgasm free, grinding his hips in circles against Vaako as he came and Vaako knew if it weren't for Riddick's arm he'd be on the floor right now because his legs were worthless. "Don't... don't stop holding me up or I'm... fuck, I'm gonna fucking fall," Vaako gasped, brows furrowing above closed eyes, gasping to catch his breath. Riddick grunted but continued holding him, kissing and licking along Vaako's shoulder.

"We should really stop meeting like this," Riddick murmured with a breathy chuckle following, cheekiness in his words and meaning heard and Vaako couldn't help but chuckle as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is much shorter than the rest but I spent a while getting this to come out the way I wanted it to and then I'm not even sure it truly did so I decided that this one shall be a short chapter. A lot does happen in this one though. Kind of. I truly hope I'm not over-stepping any lines on here.**

It took a couple of days for the Necromongers to find the Elemental and during those couple of days Riddick became more and more reclusive, hidden away with Vaako at times and at other times alone. When news reached him of the Elemental finally being found Riddick had orders she be brought to meet him in the throne room alone with Vaako and himself. Guards led the Necromonger to the appointed location and allowed her in the room before standing guard outside of the doors. The Elemental didn't seem surprised she had been summoned at all but she greeted Riddick with warmth.

"Still the same defiant man I hear; or at least that's what the news seems to point to," She said with a light laugh and Riddick arched a brow but gave a slight chuckle. Vaako stood silent beside the throne Riddick sat upon, watching the Elemental.

"Of course," Riddick answered, looking to Vaako. "But I've got some questions that I feel like only you can answer," Riddick said, looking her over. "Something to do with being Furyan, I know it. I'm having more dreams - Furyan dreams - and I can't make them out or figure out what they mean. And," Riddick paused, looking to Vaako again. "Well, let's just say that I've discovered a problem," Riddick said. "With myself and it seems to affect the person I've begun sharing my bed with," Riddick said and the Elemental smiled.

"Please, describe to me what's going on. Both of you," She said, looking at Vaako and then back to Riddick. "It is him that has come into your bed, am I correct? Oh, you needn't confirm or deny. I already know. I can see it on you both," She said and Riddick chuckled quietly. Vaako shifted, uneasy, not knowing how the Elemental knew so easily. She smiled politely and Riddick shifted.

"Well it all started on day one and it's gotten worse since then and day one, lady, was the day I became the new Lord Marshal," He explained with a bit of a chuckle. "Let's put it this way - without him I'm weakened in all ways. Physically, mentally. I'm not myself. When I get like that there's only one thing that fixes it," Riddick said, brow arching and Vaako shifted his weight.

"The same thing happens to myself," He explained, brows furrowing. "Which leads me to believe there's something deeper than just something Furyan going on here," Vaako explained his view.

"What, exactly, is the one thing that fixes the problem?" She asked, her own brow arching in curiosity. Riddick let out a bark of a laugh.

"What do you think? I'm only fine once I'm in sensory overload on him and there's only one way to make that happen and that's by fucking him," Riddick said and Vaako gave Riddick a pointed stare, a shift of dark, blank eyes to focus on Riddick whom thankfully to Vaako was not wearing his goggles and was letting his shining silver eyes gleam in the dim light of the room. The Elemental didn't seem to be taken aback by Riddick's gruffness, how straight forward he was or anything.

"Well, isn't that peculiar," She shifted, walking around the room, looking at them both. Riddick arched a brow.

"What is it?" He questioned, knowing he'd made the right decision by getting her called in. She smiled politely again and gave a slight shift, her spirit like essence glimmering.

"There is an old tale of Furyan Alpha's. Furyan Alpha's are said to have one Mate and when the Alpha and their destined Mate finally meet it is said there is a connection that is born, one that must be taken care of very carefully. The only way to find balance and bring things back to order and the way they used to be, normal per say, is to strengthen the connection, strengthen the bond and consummate the relationship officially," She explained simply, looking at both their reactions. Vaako looked slightly stunned and Riddick looked intrigued.

"You said the Mate for the Alpha is destined?" Riddick questioned, brow arching slightly.

"Yes, that's right. Destined. The Alpha and the Mate both have no idea who the other is until it happens. It's an old tale because, well, the Furyan's have been wiped clean and those that do live generally have no idea of the old tales or don't remember," She explained, kind eyes set on the two men before her. Riddick slowly looked away and to Vaako at his side. His brow arched as he looked at the other man and the word _destined _repeated in his head. Before he had become the Lord Marshal there had been a Prophecy which meant that this was his fate no matter what; he'd been drawn out for a purpose and this was him serving his purpose which meant he had been destined all this time to meet Vaako and destined to end up with him. Vaako slowly met his gaze, leveling his stony eyes on Riddick's silver gaze and he felt a chill run down his back. It was almost like they didn't have to speak to even communicate what they were both thinking. Vaako cleared his throat.

"What has to be done to stregthen the connection and bond and what do you do to consummate it officially?" He asked, Vaako training his eyes on the Elemental with a furrowed brow. She smiled a delicate smile and nodded.

"Ah, well, to strengthen the bond and connection there must be an exchange," She said, eyes growing serious. "An exchange of blood," She explained as if it were just that simple. "To consummate it officially that's part of it but the other part is to officialize it with society. So you would have to officialize it however way the Necromonger way is and once you pass the threshold, Riddick everything will become stronger but it's important you make the bond stronger before you do because you will be the only one to pass through it to come out. You have to do it to complete the strengthening of the bond," She further explained. "Now that the bond and connection has been forged it's the only way," She added and Riddick stood up slowly, nodding his head but before he could speak Vaako had stepped forward and beat him to the point.

"He's bitten me. He's had my blood. Twice," Vaako said, brow arching. "I still have the bite marks," Vaako explained and the Elemental raised the back of her hand to her mouth to cover up a twinkle of a smile and disguise a small laugh as a cough as her eyes flickered to Riddick and then back to Vaako.

"That's...probably what truly made the connection visible to the both of you. There must be an _exchange _though. Vaako, you must have his blood as well," She said and Riddick looked at Vaako quickly with an arched brow as Vaako slowly turned to face Riddick. The Elemental nodded as she saw the realization coming upon the both of them. "Yes," She said quietly and Riddick seemed to be at a loss for words. She had never seen the man look so uneasy in her short period of time of knowing him and Vaako felt a little shocked as well. Riddick leaned back in the throne chair, eyebrows furrowed deeply. "Does this trouble you, Riddick?" She asked and the man seemed to snap back to himself, looking at the woman with his eerie gaze.

"No," He said firmly, tilting his head. "I'm just thinking about the way he's going to get it," He added, smirking and Vaako shivered, trying to pull his gaze from Riddick but he felt magnetized, unable to look away for anything. "Thank you. You've told me everything I needed and wanted to hear. I'll be sure the men kindly escort you out of here," He said, nodding his head. "Thank you, Elemental. Thank you very much. This puts me at ease and gives me peace of mind," Riddick said. He stood, walking towards her to guide her to the door. Once opened, he looked at the guards there and motioned to her. "Make sure she's guided out of here. And kindly. She's a welcome guest," He said before turning to the Elemental. "If you would like to witness the officiliazation then I'll send for you," Riddick said, brow arching as she smiled.

"Yes, I would like that very much," She said before stepping out of the room and joining the guards. Riddick closed the doors and locked them before stepping away and facing Vaako. Vaako stood in the same place still, looking at Riddick. Riddick licked his lips and the corners of his mouth twitched upward in a bit of a smirk.

"So Vaako." Riddick began as he started walking towards Vaako. Vaako shifted, slightly uneasy at this point by the look in Riddick's eyes. "How do you want to go about this?" Riddick asked, curious, brow arching upward. He was curious as to what exactly Vaako's thoughts were on the matter. Vaako shifted uneasily, unsure where Riddick was going with this. He licked his dry lips, tilting his head as he watched the way Riddick was moving towards him, inching towards him, moving in a predatory way towards him. Vaako wasn't sure how to answer because he wasn't sure exactly how to go about doing what they were supposed to do to make this thing real, to make it strong so they were both strong again.

"Riddick - look, I have no idea what's going on in that head of yours but I have no idea about how to do this," He said, feeling slightly uneasy with the way Riddick was heading towards him, with the look in his eyes, the smirk on his face. Riddick let out a sharp bark of a laugh.

"I've got some fun ideas," Riddick answered, brow quirking. Vaako blinked. He looked absolutely at a loss, slightly frightened under the circumstances. "How about you get a taste of what I get every single time you and I get in that bed - or end up wherever we end up," Riddick said with a smirk. Vaako arched a brow and Riddick chuckled. "No I'm not going to let you just have it - you're going to have to take it. Kind of like I did the first time," Riddick said, raising his eyebrows in suggestion and Vaako shifted, looking away with a sligh smirk and chuckle but Riddick drew his gaze back by the way the man shifted, moving into position like he was about to attack. Vaako recognized it and he shifted on instinct, readying himself for the blow of Riddick's body flying into his own. Riddick hit him and he grunted, pushing back and there was a struggle as Vaako shifted their positions and gained the upper hand, pushing Riddick down with all of his strength. Riddick thrashed like a wild animal, not to be taken easily. Vaako grit his teeth and shoved at the center of Riddick's back in almost the same manner that Riddick had held him down. Riddick grit his teeth, smirking through his determined mask at how Vaako had remembered and learned by his own actions. "Don't forget to bite," Riddick grunted and Vaako shoved him harder, pinning him completely.

"Don't worry darling, I won't," Vaako growled and Riddick let out another laugh. Vaako was really falling into place, impressing Riddick thoroughly. He hadn't expected Vaako to go this far at all but he was really impressing Riddick with the way he was living way over any expectation Riddick had had when he had made the proposition. In the next minute Vaako was pushing Riddick's pants down, gasping with the intensity of the adrenaline rush that was upon him. He had no idea what had come over him but he felt like he was possessed by something, driving him on, his actions harsh. Riddick felt Vaako's next movements and he would forever remember the feeling of Vaako pushing against him and then inside of him, held down by his strong arm, trapped like a prey to a predator, trapped in the very same way Riddick had trapped him that very first day, something primal having taken over Vaako and Riddick could feel it with each of Vaako's thrusts. Riddick grunted and shifted, reaching back and gripping hard at Vaako's ass and then beneath a growl and a shift Vaako was biting into his shoulder and Riddick shuddered, the pain pleasure feeling of it, Vaako's teeth sinking into his flesh, the bite hard and forceful. Riddick could feel his blood on his skin, could feel Vaako's teeth in his flesh, Vaako buried inside of him and a shiver ran through him.

"Again and harder, Vaako. Come on," Riddick breathed and Vaako grunted as he worked on moving himself harder. When Riddick made a keening sound in his throat, something Vaako had never heard come out of Riddick, he knew he had done well and he smirked before leaning down and biting into Riddick's neck in the same manner the man had to him, closing his eyes as he thrust, the foreign taste of blood in his mouth never bothersome. Riddick shuddered beneath Vaako and he could almost literally feel the man melting beneath him. Vaako bit harder and moved his hand from Riddick's back down beneath Riddick, gripping his cock in his hand and groaning against the flesh in his mouth, blood leaking down Riddick's began to move beneath Vaako and Vaako moved both his hips and his hand in rhythm with the other man, squeezing his eyes closed and biting harder into Riddick's neck and when he did that the blood increased and he felt Riddick stiffen beneath him and then like a burst of heat that Vaako both felt and saw beneath his closed lids they were cumming, Riddick from the pressure and the feeling of Vaako taking over him completely and Vaako the moment he felt all of Riddick's muscles begin to thrum and vibrate and felt his cock stiffen and jerk in his hand and like always Riddick's cum felt heated like his body always felt, so incredibly warm blooded and Vaako could taste it in his blood in his mouth, too. Hot, heat, warmth; like the sun, brightness exploding from them like the sun. Riddick's shuddering rocked Vaako as well and Vaako could feel Riddick's hand squeezing his ass harder, his hand seemingly to burn and melt into Vaako's so much cooler skin, paler skin. Vaako couldn't release his teeth as the warm blood flooded into his mouth and down his throat and Riddick's cum burned on his hand in a stimulating way, both of them, eyes squeezed closed tight against the brightness behind their eyelids, Riddick's mouth open in a half snarl half wide open yell and Vaako's vocal chords couldn't churn anything out except a growl, predatory, powerful, his body thrumming with the heat of Riddick's blood down his throat and esophagus, into his stomach, deeper into his body, coursing out through his veins, his arteries, stimulating his lungs and expanding his chest, his heart feeling on the verge of exploding in his chest, beating powerfully, and inhale through his nose and Riddick continued to milk the orgasm from his body with his muscles. They were stuck like that in the explosion and they could both feel it in their bodies, Riddick feeling the searing heat increase, sweet on his skin, veins showing in his face and neck and arms, further down his body, roping his skin, pulsing with his blood, churning hot and hard.

As the light brightened and then began to fade, Riddick's voice could be heard in mid-curse shouted out in a - _fuck! _- and Vaako's growl could be heard, Vaako's eyes snapping open and the warmth churning in his eyes turning the dead, steely hazel-blue into a burning brightness of shining ambience of glowing blue in the lightning sparks snaked in the hazel of his eyes and then he shuddered and began to melt as he had felt Riddick just before the light had erupted in the room, seemingly in an audible way as well as felt and seen. It was like an eruption beginning from them into the room and throughout, shocking through the entire ship and outside, startling everyone and both Riddick and Vaako felt at that moment, on the floor where they had ended up, gasping suddenly for breath, both men beginning to melt into one another, thankful that the doors were locked.

A long while passed before either man could stir up the ability to move, twitching as if coming back to life, back to this verse, this planet, this ship, this room, this floor, these bodies. They were slumped together as if the fitting of two puzzle pieces made up of many more pieces, joined together to make a whole. Riddick smirked and his eyes snapped open as Vaako shifted and had the energy to pull out only to slump to the floor beside Riddick. Riddick rolled to his back and looked over at Vaako's body, shivering slightly still and Riddick clenched a handful of braids and dragged Vaako's blood stained mouth to his own mouth, kissing him with a heat that was so solid and fierce it shook Vaako hard as he kissed back. Riddick arched a brow at him as he pulled back, his silver eyes shining with a brilliance Vaako hadn't seen in a long time if he could say he'd seen those silver shining eyes look so fucking bright before.

"Shower," Riddick said simply, standing and dragging Vaako up. He helped the soldier through the study to the room, shutting and locking both doors and then into the bathroom, turning it on and undressing them both. Vaako finally felt himself begin to move as the water splashed onto their bodies and he felt the ability to move himself alone came to him and he stood from leaning between Riddick's body and the shower wall, Riddick's strong arms and hands holding him upright. Vaako grabbed the back of Riddick's head, fingers pressing into his skull and kissed him with his own power, returning the blissful mindblowing kiss Riddick had given him back in the throne room. Riddick pulled back, licking his lips and chuckled. "You back?" Riddick asked, standing under the spray, Vaako in front of him, letting it hit him as well, the water coursing down both of their strong bodies. Vaako chuckled and smirked before speaking, his own dazzlingly shining eyes flickering to Riddick's, gaze bright and clear and shining with life that wasn't there before, no longer so dead.

"Yes, I'm back," He said, licking his lips, the blood being cleared away from both Vaako's body and Riddick's. "Riddick," And Riddick chuckled, loving the sound of his name on Vaako's tongue, in his voice.

"Good. I was hoping I hadn't killed you," Riddick said, amusement in his voice. Vaako snorted in front of a chuckle and they continued the shower, with the intention of getting clean and quickly doing good to make well of it. Luckily Vaako had some clothes in Riddick's room and they both got dressed, Vaako returning his armor and the two of them cleaning up the mess on the floor as best as they could. Riddick snickered. "We'll have to cover this with a carpet or something," He said, fully amused and Vaako arched and eyebrow and they looked to the study. It had carpet that could be used and they both got to work moving the carpet from the study to the throne room, their eyebrows arching up at the way it looked. "Good thing I severely enforced that I didn't want to be bothered today," Riddick said, staring at the carpet with amusement. The Hellhounds finally came from their places of hiding, Riddick up and moving and speaking causing the fire to erase from their sleek scales turning them back to the sleek ebony. Vaako chuckled and looked down as one Hellhound licked his hand with its rough tongue and then looked back to Riddick.

"Yes, I guess that's a good thing. Leave them wondering before explaining tomorrow," Vaako said, looking to Riddick. "We'll have to tell everyone tomorrow, Riddick. They'll be wondering what all that was," Vaako said and Riddick chuckled.

"Yes, I know quite well, Vaako. And we'll have to make this union permanent with your people - our people - the ways of the Necromonger," Riddick said, confused slightly on how to address the people anymore. They were currently his people because he was their leader but he wasn't a Necro, he was a Furyan and he had a feeling even passing the threshold wouldn't change that fact very much at all. Vaako felt a smile twitching across his lips and he pulled Riddick in to him, resting his forehead against Riddick's.

"I think nothing will top what just happened between you and I," He said quietly and Riddick chuckled. He placed his own hand at the back of Vaako's head, fingers curling into his hair.

"You think? Maybe it just gets better from there," Riddick said, his amusement very evident in his voice. Vaako chuckled.

"Then I signed up for the right path in my life," Vaako said, arching a brow slightly as they both chuckled and moved to release each other and return to Riddick's quarters for the rest of the day, Vaako deciding he didn't want to face anyone just yet. It was a feeling unlike any other spending his time, the entire day with Riddick behind closed doors, a warmth between them that wasn't there before.


	4. Chapter 4

The days were winding down. The fun between Vaako and Riddick only increased. Damn, it was good. Pushing limit after limit, seeing how far they could take it. Riddick was beginning to not look forward to entering the underverse, to converting. He liked his Furyan side, his humanity.

"So, do you think I'll change much?" Riddick asked, lounging in bed with Vaako. Vaako hummed in thought. The first thing on their list to take care of was the Necromonger consummation. They'd made the blood consummation and it had been mind blowing, world ending. Vaako licked his lips, looking up at Riddick, eyes still bright with life. Vaako was still deathly pale but every time they mated, there was brightness in those otherwise dead eyes.

"I don't really think so," Vaako said softly. "I mean, nothing has changed you at all so far. If anything, you've become more primal," Vaako said with a smirk. Riddick growled playfully and flipped their bodies with Vaako beneath him. He licked Vaako's lips with the tip of his tongue.

"Mmmm," Riddick groaned.

"Yeah? You want me?" Vaako asked playfully, smirking whilst biting down into his bottom lip. Riddick grinned.

"Mhmm, want to try something new," He said, suddenly growing serious. Vaako blinked owlishly, unsure about where this was headed. "I mean, it could be painful but…" Riddick trailed off. Vaako leaned up on his elbows, looking Riddick in the eyes curiously.

"What is it?"

"Yes or no?"

"Um, well…. Maybe. I mean, I don't know what it is but I trust you," Vaako said softly, shivering at that silver gaze. Riddick chuckled. They were already nude, wasn't much needed to be done.

"Good enough, roll over onto your stomach, on your hands and knees," Riddick said. Vaako trembled. He did as was told and Riddick kissed across Vaako's neck, his shoulders, stroking his hands soothingly up and down Vaako's sides. "This will feel good, I promise," He whispered throatily. Riddick kissed down Vaako's spine, gripping his ass cheeks in his hands. Vaako closed his eyes and trembled.

"Oh God," He whispered, shuddering hard. Riddick kissed, nibbled and licked his way down his back and sides, suckling on his skin. Hands spread Vaako's cheeks, thumbs pressing at the rim of his hole, spreading him open and letting his tongue lick across the hole there. Vaako whimpered, shivering. "Fuck," He hissed, arching his hips. Riddick spread him wider and inserted a finger inside of him, licking and tonguing his asshole and Vaako's mind was reeling. This, this felt so good. How could he have ever known if it weren't for Riddick? This was so pleasurable. This felt so good. Two fingers and he was spread wide open, tongue pushing into him. "Fuck, Riddick," Vaako cried softly. Three fingers and Vaako could hardly handle anymore, pushing and gyrating into those fingers, that deviant tongue.

Riddick made humming sounds, enjoying every single bit of this. "Now it's going to get intense," Riddick hissed, another finger, the fourth, pushing into him. Vaako clenched his eyes shut and cried out loudly.

"Oh good fucking GODS," Vaako hissed, writhing. It hurt, pinched a bit but it felt so good. Riddick thrust his fingers deep into him, spreading and stretching him open, preparing him for what was to come. Vaako arched his back and pushed back onto Riddick's fingers. "Oh, oh fuck," Vaako furrowed his eyebrows. Riddick was enjoying every moment, every single moment of this. Vaako hardly noticed the pinch when Riddick pushed his thumb inside and pressed his fingers deep, pushing against his prostate, that magical spot inside of him that had him nearly screaming. Riddick dragged his tongue up Vaako's spine.

"You feel that?" Riddick hissed, nipping Vaako's hip. Vaako cried out, arching, writhing and pushing back.

"Yes!" He hissed, shuddering hard. Riddick pulled his thumb back and pressed it against Vaako's guiche. He rubbed whilst thrusting his fingers into him, curling them to meet his prostate over and over. Vaako was thrusting his hips back uncontrollably. Riddick chuckled darkly.

"I have you like putty in my hands," He hissed, spreading Vaako open and thrusting and curling his tongue inside of Vaako.

"Oh good fucking… Motherfucker," Vaako was uncontrollable right now. He could hardly handle the pleasure. Riddick licked his lips hungrily.

"Mmm," He hummed. "You're delicious," He hissed. Vaako growled.

"Get inside of me fucking NOW," Vaako yelped. Riddick chuckled and leaned up, covering his body with his own, pushing his cock inside of Vaako. Vaako shuddered hard and pushed back into Riddick's body. Riddick licked his lips, pressing his mouth to Vaako's ear.

"You feel so good, babe, wrapped so tight around my cock. So fucking tight and warm," Riddick hissed, nibbling Vaako's ear. Vaako's brows furrowed, reaching back to scratch nails over Riddick's shoulder.

"MORE," Vaako growled and then Riddick let go of any reservations and began to pound deep and hard inside of Vaako. Vaako was making all the sounds in the world, so many sounds, over and over. A keening sound in his throat. Hungry for more, hungry for it all.

Riddick began to pound his cock hard and deep inside of Vaako. Vaako cried out over and over. Riddick thrust harder, faster. Vaako couldn't stop crying out loud, louder and louder.

Finally, they both came, together, Riddick thrusting harder, pumping his orgasm deep into Vaako.

"Oh, fuck yes," Vaako cried, arching his back, pushing into Riddick.

They collapsed together in a sweaty, cum filled heap. Vaako shuddered, snuggling to Riddick. His eyes were nearly glowing. There was a change taking place between them but neither of them knew what it was, a change taking place in Vaako, his body heat rising day by day, his eyes glowing more and more by day. It was as if the Furyan inside of Riddick was passing through to Vaako.

The haze passing through them, Vaako rolled over onto his back, Riddick following. Their legs were still slightly tangled.

"So, tomorrow's the day," Vaako said, snuggling closer, loving the feeling of being close.

"Yes, it is," Riddick said with a smirk. "Any second thoughts?" He asked with an arched brow.

"No, none at all," Vaako said honestly. Riddick grinned.

"Good," He said softly, nuzzling his face to Vaako's neck, inhaling him with every breath. Here, he was comfortable.

The following morning was proving to be busy and Vaako awoke to a sick feeling in his stomach. Vaako sprung from the bed and ran to the bathroom. Riddick awoke suddenly at the feeling of being in bed alone all of a sudden.

"Vaako?" Riddick called, getting up. He walked to the bathroom, curious, to find Vaako puking his guts out. "Are you… what's wrong?"

"Something I can't believe is possible, I think," Vaako said, brow arched, looking at Riddick. "I think you need to call the Elemental back…." Vaako said softly. "I mean, I'm not ill. I have no virus, no illness… I'm not nervous… There's only one thing that I can think of would happen after…" Vaako trailed off and Riddick was speechless for once.

Yes, the Elemental definitely needed to come.


	5. Chapter 5

It took time to locate the Elemental again. Time they did not have. Today was the day of the consummation, today was the day of celebration. Vaako laid in bed, eyes glazed, shivering and hands pressed to his stomach, aching and sick. Riddick paced, concerned, upset, worried.

Finally, the Elemental was introduced to them and it was the three of them in Riddick's quarters. Riddick licked his dry lips.

"Something is wrong with him," Riddick said, taking her to Vaako's side. "We… we are at a loss, Elemental," He said, concerned. She smiled an almost knowing smile.

"Riddick, tsk, tsk; I would have thought you would understand this situation," She said, brow arching. "You are, after all, Furyan and he is, after all, being brought back to life from your blood and – how should I put this delicately – hm, essence," She covered a smile with her hand. Riddick's eyes widened and Vaako growled.

"What does this mean you hellacious woman?" He growled and Riddick quickly sat down.

"This is impossible," He said, rubbing a hand over his face. "How is this possible?" He asked, looking at her.

"Furyan's are powerful. Everything about them is powerful. Their power dates back centuries and not only is it their blood but it is everything. You're passing onto him the ability of life – to return to life and to conceive life," She explained. "I suspect there has been no protection used so this would be my only explanation. He has conceived life given by you and received by him," She said, nodding slowly. "There is no way around it and it will be a short conception," She cleared her throat, straightening up. "You should expect a child born from the root of the both of you within weeks," She said, arching a finely arched eyebrow. "Does this answer your questions?" She asked.

"How…" Vaako trailed off, grabbing a receptacle and throwing up in it again. He shuddered. "How will it… How will I…" He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence, frightened a bit.

"Oh, no worries. A short, small surgery will make this right but only at the end of conception and when the child is ready to be birthed. You will know. You will experience pain which is like none other you have ever been in. You will feel it head to toe, pooling within your gut. For now, you'll have to deal with the sickness. It will be gone by tomorrow if it started today. You will be eating for two, drinking for two and living for two but do not expect to have a, well, a body like a pregnant woman. Nothing physically will change. A Furyan mixed child is almost parasitic so it's quite important you feed yourself and heed this warning. It will be even more painful to lose it than to birth it," She said, brow arching. "Do you understand this?" She asked.

"Life, from the two of us? But he's… not even truly alive," Riddick said. This was stunning news, to the both of them. She laughed softly.

"Yes, he is. Now," She said, as if it was the most humorous thing she'd heard. "You've been bringing him to life bit by bit with each passing of blood and essence of Furyan life," She said in explanation. "A Furyan is much more powerful than you can understand, Riddick. I think it's time you think about these things," She said softly. Vaako shuddered.

"Explains the body heat, the glowing eyes, the feverish chills… You've been coming back to life slowly…. You're carrying a child," Riddick could hardly believe what he was hearing. He licked his lips. Vaako, too, was speechless.

"My God, Riddick," He furrowed his brows. "How… I mean, are we even…?" He trailed off, breathing heavy, verging almost on panic attack. Riddick chuckled lowly.

"Don't worry a thing, pretty," He said, leaning down and kissing Vaako's forehead. "We'll handle this in stride like everything else we've handled," He said, smiling down at him. Vaako groaned.

"Fuck you," He hissed before throwing up again. The Elemental covered a laugh with a cough. "You're not dealing with your body acting like you're coming down off of dope," He said with a growl. Riddick winced.

"Well, it won't last long, pet," Riddick said with a self-satisfied smirk. The Elemental bowed her head.

"I suppose the consummation will need to be pushed back until Vaako is feeling much more well and good enough to do this with you. I'd give him two days," She said. Riddick nodded.

"Oh God, Dame Vaako… if she gets wind of this…" Vaako trailed off with another wave of nausea. Riddick's face grew stone cold, a tight line at his lips.

"Well, she can be handled," He said. "Thank you, Elemental. We will send for you when we've set another date," His voice was gruff, no longer filled with humor nor worry nor adoration but hatred. The Elemental bowed and exited. "You stay here, Vaako. Relax, try to take it easy. I'll bring something to help sustain you and replenish you. I will also handle the details of everything. You relax. I will be back," He said, moving to dress completely from just pants unbuttoned to his tank top and boots and pants. He gathered up two leashes and walked off to the room that was built onto the main quarters where the Hell Hounds spent most of their time relaxing in the dark. He chose his two favorites, one he'd named Arkin and another Leonidas and latched the leashes to them. He left the room and his quarters and stationed two guards at the door. "Do not let anyone enter and do not let Vaako leave," He stated.

He walked with a purpose. An intent inside of him forged him forward with the Hounds walking, on guard, glowing orange in protection of their Alpha. He headed down to the prison area where he'd deemed Dame Vaako be kept until he figured what it was he truly wanted to do with her and now he knew. He entered, spoke quietly to the guards and watched them leave then walked over to her cell. She was no longer the woman of prestige and comfort. He stood there, the Hounds growling at the woman who looked more like a wild animal than anything else in the cell.

"I hope you've made your last thoughts, prayers and hopes because you end today," He said firmly. She hissed at him.

"Traitor!" She howled. He laughed, his deep rumbling laugh, deep from his gut. He shook his head and stepped closer.

"This is Arkin and this is Leonidas. You will die by their claws and teeth today," He said. "Vaako is done with you and I've decided there's nothing I need from you. We, among this people, do not need you at all anymore," He said, firmly. "You end now."

He turned and walked off.

"Devil! Heathen! Traitor!" She howled at his retreating form. He smirked. Such kind words from such a bitch. He met back with the guards.

"Sir, the people are gathering. They are prepared to see the end of Dame Vaako. Shall we bring her?"

"Yes, shackle her and drag her ass out there. I'll be waiting," He said, leaving them to it and walking off, heading towards the entry of the ship. The ship was landed, back on Prime for they never truly left the atmosphere what with so much going on. It was also time for Riddick to announce his hope for replenishing the ranks. He headed to the front doors of the ship and exited into a crowd of Necromongers. He walked through them, heading towards the innermost circle where they gathered around an electric barrier marking off the area Dame Vaako would be destroyed inside. He stopped beside it and looked out among the crowds.

"It is time to show you all – all of you – as I am now your Lord Marshal this is how anyone who crosses me will be dealt with. Without pity, without care – you will be executed." He spoke loudly, looking around. He could hear chains and shackles, hissing, howling, the cries of a woman driven to insanity by being kept in the depths of the cool, dark ship without any interaction for so long. He shut the barrier off and walked over. "Dame Vaako, I deem you a traitor to myself and your people. I deem you unfit to be part of this society and this New World Order. You have no purpose and therefore, at my discretion, will be executed to be made an example of. Any last wishes?" He thought he'd ask to show some kind of kindness in the very least. She spit at his feet.

"Fuck you, Heathen! Furyan Heathen! I'll come back. I'll come to haunt you. You'll never be rid of me! You may have everyone else fooled but not me. I'll be back to haunt you, you fucker!" She howled. He smirked.

"Such kind words and sweet promises. I look forward to it," He said, grabbing her by her arm roughly and half dragging her to the center of the "pit" and he set the barrier back up before releasing her from her chains and then releasing the Hell Hounds. They stood at his sides, crouched low, ready to pounce, growling, ruffled flaming red.

"Kill me! Kill me you ungodly beasts!" She screamed. "Kill me!" And then they pounced, both landing on her at once. She was brought down, scratching and crawling on the ground as they bit into her over and over, shaking their heads with their jowls clamped down tightly on her in different places. She screamed in agony and terror until Arkin chomped into her neck, arterial splatter spraying from her jugular. She was quieted, limp and lifeless and yet they still went to town on her. Riddick stood the entire time, unblinking, unflinching, arms crossed over his chest. Once she was reduced to less than nothing and the Hounds were stretching, yawning and fulfilled, he cut off the electric barrier and hooked the leashes back on the Hounds, now metallic black in color, satiated. Some people in the crowd appeared to be sickened but approving of the show of power.

"Announcement. Vaako and I will be doing our consummation in three days. Vaako is ill. Very ill. To be honest, he will be birthing a Furyan born child. My Furyan blood and essence are filling him with life. He is now bringing life into this world – a new race, a new born babe from brand new origins. He is ill and until he is well enough to stand the consummation it will be put off. In three days, we shall have the ceremony and Vaako and I will be joined formally amongst this nation. As your leader, Captain and Lord Marshal, I ask for respect for the both of us. Anyone who has an issue with this will – well, you've seen just now what I will do to make an example of people who cross me, who betray me and whom I see fit for being resorted to nothing," He looked around. Everyone appeared shocked, looking from one person to the next, whispering. "If you have any formal issues to be brought to me, you may send word by way of our topmost guard next to Vaako. He will bring me word and we will speak. Now, I know there is concern on replenishing our ranks. Well, I've got that covered.

The prisons on these planets house many a man and woman whom would be willing to convert for new life. They will make quite a good addition to our society but only the least insane, the least dangerous. I know many whom can fit in here. I've been held in every prison in this Verse," He said. "And we will start to replenish as soon as we have everything else handled. The consummation, the birth in time of a new babe and as soon as I pass through the Underverse," He announced.

The people looked even more from one to the other, wondering, whispering, curious and unsure. He stood there a moment longer, looking out amongst the masses and then walked off with the Hounds, making his way through the crowd.

Riddick relieved the guards at his quarters and entered the room, shutting and locking the double doors. Vaako was asleep. He smiled, releasing the Hell Hounds from their leashes. They loped about and found a place to lay down, circling in their different spots before settling down and closing their silver eyes.

Riddick undressed and crawled into bed, kissing Vaako's shoulder, his neck, his forehead. There was such adoration and love in his heart for his man. He sighed. "I truly love you, pet," He said softly, shifting and laying down, pulling Vaako into his arms to curl around his body.

"Love you, too, Riddick," Vaako murmured sleepily. "I love you, too," He said softly before drifting back off into sleep.


End file.
